memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701)
From 2258 into the 2263 of the Kelvin timeline, log entries were made on the Captain's log for the . 2258 Entrants * Entries * ; Captain's log, supplemental. : "Our encounter with the force field at the galaxy's edge has crippled the ship. Nine crewmembers lost. All from sudden seizures of unknown origin. Lieutenant was almost the tenth. Dr. McCoy has him under observation. We've lost warp capability, reduced to impulse power only. Bridge functionality has been restored. Barely." * **; Captain's log, stardate 1313.1. : "I've been a starship captain for less than a year. In that time I've crossed the galaxy, seen things I could never imagine and will never forget. But exploring the unknown means encountering threats you never dreamed of. Never more so than now." **; Captain's log, supplemental. : "I didn't want to admit it, but I knew it would come to this. Spock was right. Whatever's taken over Gary… whatever killed Kelso… it's not Gary anymore. I just hope it's still mortal enough for me to—" **; Captain's log, stardate 1313.4. : "I buried my friends today. Not just my friends. Members of my crew. And I know that this pain… this terrible, searing pain… I know that it's my job to bear it. Because the lives of the rest of my crew depend on it." * |sub = }} **; Captain's log, stardate 2821.5 : "En route to Makus III with a cargo of medical supplies, our course leads us past Murasaki 312, an unexplored quasar-like formation, and a priceless opportunity for scientific investigation. On board is Federation High Commissioner , overseeing the delivery of the supplies to Makus III." **; Captain's log, stardate 2328.3 : "We continue to search for any sign of the . But every minute that goes by brings a greater sense of futility and great loss." * |sub = Operation: Annihilate}} **; Captain's log, supplemental : "The Enterprise is in orbit over the planet Deneva, where a Federation colony is the latest victim of a dangerous threat sweeping this sector. An unknown alien life-form has taken root in the colony, and we believe it may be responsible for the mass insanity that has afflicted the population. Mr. Spock is now infected as well. Dr. McCoy is attending to him, but the prognosis is unclear. Our away team was fortunate to escape the surface of the planet thanks in no small part to an unexpected meeting with the last person I expected to see: my older brother George Kirk." **; Captain's log, supplemental : "The plan worked. City by city, Deneva is being freed from contamination. The Enterprise will soon be en route to the nearest starbase to deliver samples of the invading lifeforms for further study. I've done my best to expect the unexpected here on the galaxy's edge. The unbelievable and the unimaginable. But I never thought I'd travel all this way to find my family again." * |sub = }} **; Captain's Log, Stardate 2258.241 : "An old mystery draws us to the remote planet Beta III. Rumor has it that an early Starfleet ship called the Archon vanished on an exploratory mission to the planet a century ago. Strangely, there's no mention of the Archon in Federation archives. It's as if the starship never existed. Beta III is listed as a barren rock. The only reason I know about it at all is thanks to an old academy professor who told me wild stories over a few bottles of Orion Whiskey at a dive off the Embarcadero. All I remember is the name of the ship, and the place. "Beta III", he kept saying. "Stay away from Beta III. Archon should have." Since our course has brought us right past Beta III, I'm taking the bait. We've discovered a small settlement on the surface. Stranger still, the population appears human. I've sent down a two-man recon team consisting of Lieutenants Sulu and to investigate, disguised in our best approximation of local clothing based on our orbital scans." 2259 In 2259, log entries were made on the Captain's log for the . Entrants * Entries * |sub = I, Enterprise!}} **; Captain's Log, Suppelmental. : "As a starship captain, expecting the unexpected is part f the job. In my relative short career, I've already seen things I could nvever have imagined. Which makes days like today special. When I see something even more unexpected. The U.S.S. ''Enterprise stands in front of us, introducing itself."'' **; Captain's Log, Suppelmental. : "After leaving the mysterious planetoid safely behind us, we established a ring of quarantine beacons around the system to prevent any other ships from wandering into a potentially lethal situation. All of our survey data from the encounter was lost when we wiped the central computer, but Commander Spock has commenced a study of the unusual humanoid whose lifeless body I am reluctant to simply jettisn into space." * }} **;Captain's Log, Stardate 2259.55. : We've completed our survey of the newly discovered Class M planet designated Nibiru. Intelligent life was observed. The species is primitive; indications of early language and even religion were noted. I thought it wise to stay off the planet altogether lest we somehow interfere with their way of life. If there's one word I would use to describe this mission, it would be 'uneventful.' Kirk out. * |sub = The Truth About Tribbles}} **; Captain's Log, Stardate 2259.155 : "An exploratory mission to the Iota Germinorum system has resulted in an encounter with a Klingon Bird-of-Prey far from the border of their empire." * |sub = The Truth About Tribbles}} **; Captain's Log, Supplemental. : "Thanks to Commander Spock's deductive skills we managed to contain the proliferation of creatures on the ship. The frozen specimens were beamed back to the surface of Iota Germinorum IV with no apparent ill effects. Engineering has been restored to full function. We await word from Starfleet on the status of the infestation on Earth." 2261 In 2261, log entries were made on the Captain's log for the . Another was kept in another Alternate reality. Entrants * *Jane Tiberia Kirk * Entries * }} **;Captain's log, Stardate 2261.34. : "The ''Enterprise has arrived at the previously unexplored star system designated Menzies 216, at the edge of the Alpha Quadrant. It's been several months since we left Earth on our five-year mission. To borrow a phrase from Chief engineer Scott, the ship and her crew are all firing on all cylinders. All ship systems are operating at peak efficiency. Morale on the ship is good. The better I come to know the crew, the more confident I am they're the best in the fleet."'' * }} **; Captain's Log, Stardate 2261.147. : "The ''Enterprise is docked as Deep Space Starbase K-11 as we make final preparations for our journey into uncharted space. When we leave, we'll be be on our own. This is one last chance for the crew to make any calls back to Earth-or whichever planet they call home before we're out of reach of any subspace relays. And one last chance for the Enterprise to pick up new crew."'' * }} **; Captain's Log, Stardate 2261.168 : "We have debriefed Starfleet on the events in the wake of the Khitomer attack. In light of extraordinary circumstances, Commander Spock has been absolved of any charges of insubordination after he returned to Kronos in violation of orders. Now we wait and we wonder. We wait for the ripples of the latest conflict to play out across the galaxy. And we wonder if peace between all civilizations is ever possible. In such a time of uncertainty-of fear- it is more important than ever that the ''Enterprise returns to her original mission. To seek out. To Explore. To find new possibilities. We go with a spirit that is the opposite of fear. We go with hope. And when we go... ...We will go boldly."'' * }} **;Captain's log, stardate 2261.274 : "The ''Enterprise is completing its general survey of the previously unexplored world of Kassen V. It's a class M pre-industrial planet with two dominant species. One significantly more dominant than the other."'' * }} **Jane Kirk's Enterprise: ***;Captain's Log, Stardate 2261.234 : "The Enterprise is undamaged after its journey through the anomaly dubbed a "quantum storm" by Commander Spock. Sensors indicate that we have been transported to an unknown region of space, but the first ship we have encountered is disconcertingly familiar." ***;Captain's Log, Stardate 2261.235 : "We have contacted Starfleet Command and confirmed that we have returned to our own reality after our encounter with the quantum storm. The quantum storm dissipated soon after with only residual traces of its unique energy signature detectable on our scans. We have left behind any warning beacons to steer any ships clear of the region in which the storm was detected, but given the unpredictable nature of the anomaly, we can only for the best." **James Kirk's Enterprise: ***;Captain's Log, Stardate 2261.234 : "We've emerged from the anomaly Commander Spock calls a "temporal knot" to find ourselves off the edge of every stellar map we know of. That would be enough to cause concern, if not for the fact that we are now face to face with ourselves?" * }} **;Captain's log, supplemental. : "Commander Spock was right. There was only one thing to do. Dr. McCoy and I beamed Captain Cory's body back to the surface in the hope that the planet's unique environment could save him. I wish we could have given a more dignified send-off. His vials began to improve almost immediately. It was the only way to save his life... But what kind of life were we giving back to him?" 2262 Entrants * Entries * |sub = }} **;Captain's log, Stardate 2262.18. : We managed to escape from Behemoth without any major damage. Our new guest is adjusting well to the ''Enterprise. Dr. McCoy says his injuries are healing well He has shown a keen interest in our technology, particularly when it comes to propulsion and defensive capabilities. Lt. Uhura has done exceptional work creating a translation algorithm that has allowed us to communicate with him. He calls himself simply "The Hunter". Most importan, he has told us everything he knows about his prey. Behemoth The star-eater. A creature that feeds on solar energy to such an extent that it extinguishes suns... ...Leaving behind entere systems full of dead worlds like the one our hunter arrived home to find. If that wasn't bizarre enough... ...When the beast has had its fill, it conversts the energy it has absorbed and somehow... ...Organically... ...Warps away to find its next meal.'' **;Captain's log, supplemental. : I can only speculate what happened inside Behemoth after we warped away. If the hunter was successful, he detonated the shuttle's torpedoes... ...Beginning a chain reaction... ...That brought him the solace he was determined to find. * |sub = }} **;Captain's log, supplemental. : I have the best crew in the fleet. Their professionalism and energy haven't wavered for a second. If anything, morale seems higher. Like we've all realized that the only way we're going through this is to pull together. And every day I get better at ignoring the little voice in my head that tells me i'm deluding myself. * |sub = }} **;Captain's log, supplemental. : I don't like this. Without warp capability, our best chance to survive is for the ''Enterprise to be towed by a stranger to an unknown location, like a piece of scrap. Our mission mandate is exploration, but my primary responsibility= my real job- is ensuring the safety of my crew. Putting their lives in the hands of a stranger was a necessary decision... ...But at this moment I feel like i'm in command of my ship by name only.'' * |sub = }} ;Captain's log, supplemental. : Eurydice sold us out. She led our away team right into the waiting arms of the Dark Market Syndicate. The Syndicate planned to sell off the ''Enterprise ''and its crew to the highest bidder. I've seen a lot of strange worlds in my first few years of exploration. This is the first that appears to be driven solely by profit. * |sub = The Tholian Webs}} **;Captain's Log, Stardate 2262.54 : "We're on our way home. Not all the way. Our mission isn't over yet. But close enough to re-establish contact with Starfleet, and make repairs after the events of the past few weeks." * |sub = The Tholian Webs}} **;Captain's log, supplemental. : We are safely free of Tholian space and the interphase region that nearly doomed us. It's unfortunate that our encounter with the Tholians ended in hostilities, especially given the current tension the Federation already faces with the Klingons and the Romulans. But I am heartened by the performance and bravery of the crew during this crisis. I am recommending that Lieutenants Keenser and Uhura be given citations for extraordinary valor. We have resumed our course back t the nearest starbase for repairs and resupply. In the meantime, Lt. Keenser asked me to join him for refreshments in the ship's lounge. * |sub = }} **;Captain's log, supplemental. : Commander Spock has done an admirable job masking his displeasure at my decision regarding the native species. I look forward to the miraculous day our interpretation of the Prime Directive is the same. * }} **;Captain's log, stardate 2262.67. : "The Enterprise is en route to Nodell-16, an unexplored system at the edge of the Alpha Quadrant on the galaxy's outermost ring. But we've found something interesting along the way." * }} **;Captain's log, Supplemental. : "We've been busy in the six months after the Nekron incident. Nothing as bizarre as a planet of reanimated Vulcans. But there are plenty of dangers in the galaxy just the way it is. Thankfully, our new allies are here to help." * | }} **;Captain's log, stardate 2262.141. : The six Orion ships we encountered took a few potshots at us before they escaped. But worse than the damage to the ship... ...Is that the Orions kidnapped tow of our people. **;Captain's log, supplemental. : Repairs took much longer than anticipated, but we've got our speed back. * |sub = Connection}} **;Captain's log, supplemental. : I woke up in stranger's room. At first I thought it was a dream. The uniform fit perfectly, but the color and details wer off. That was just the start of the surprises. Everything was where it should be, including the turbolift. Everthing worked. With every step I took I became more convinced... ...That this was no dream. It's him the older Spock! But now he's... * |sub = Connection}} **;Captain's log, supplemental. : We've retrieved a strangely familiar item. **;Captain's log, supplemental. : We're free of whatever had a hold of us. We've had no further contact with the anomaly we encountered. I'm not sure it would do anyone any good to read their alternate biography. I couldn't resist taking a look before I locked them away. For all the diferences in history and fate... There remains one common truth. One share belief. One Mission. * |sub = The Spectrum War}} **;Captain's log, stardate 2262.247. : We watched Vulcan die. Again. But the universe lives. We have returned to Earth for repairs and debriefing. Several of our new friends have chosen to remain onboard with us as we prepare to resume our mission. The others have chosen to explore a world, and a universe, noticeably different from the one they left behind. The greatest threat is over but others remain. We found the remains of the Klingon, Gorn and Romulan ring-bearers. They were no doubt left helpless when their rings transferred to Spock. With leadership of their empires in doubt, the Federation must remain vigilant in an unstable galaxy. Atrocitus and Larfleeze have disappeared... ...As has Sinestro. We'll be ready. Scotty has already convinced Starfleet to approve new ring-based phasers and personal force-fields. Bones, meanwhile, won't let me forget... * |sub = Stranger Worlds}} **;Captain's log, Supplemental. : We've been busy in the six months after the Nekron incident. Nothing as bizarre as a planet of reanimated Vulcans. But there are plenty of dangers in the galaxy just the way it is. Thankfully, our new allies are here to help. * |sub = Manifest Destiny}} **;Captain's log, supplemental. : These Klingons aren't like any I--'ve seen-- or heard of-- before. They've mounted a direct attack on our ship, led by a captain more than willing to sacrifice his own troops to ensure the death of mine. They've taken the bridge lockout protocols are in effect, so we can still control ship systems from engineering. But now the Klingons are advancing deck by deck, showing no mercy. I've ordered all personnel to retreat to the secondary hull. We'll hold the line there. ... Or die trying. * |sub = Manifest Destiny}} **;Captain's log, supplemental. : We are meant to be explorers, not soldiers. Our mission is to expand knowledge, not territory. We all know cmbat is a possibility, even a necessity... ...But today we face the true cost of that exploration. We have an obligation to help those who can't help themeselves. To fight back against any threat we face, no matter how great the danger. After all this time, this isn't just my crew. It's my family. And sacrificing even one of them for the greater good... ...Is one too many. 2263 Entrants * Entries * }} ;Captain's log, Stardate 2263.27. : "It's been smooth sailing since our departure from Banks-216. All ship systems are running at optimal levels. Crew morale is high. But it would't be deep space exploration if the seas didn't occasionally get rough." * ;Captain's log, Stardate 2263.2. : "Today is our 966th day in deep space, a little under three years into our five-year mission. The more time we spend out here, the harder it is to tell where one day ends and the next one begins. It can be a challenge to feel grounded when even gravity is artificial. But, well, we do what we can to make it feel like home. The crew, as always, continues to act admirably despite the rigors of our extended stay here in outer space. And the personal sacrifices they have made. We continue to search for new life forms in order to establish firm diplomatic ties. Our extended time in uncharted territory has stretched the ship's mechanical capacities. But fortunately our engineering department, led by Mr. Scott, is more than up to the job. The ship aside, prolonged cohabitation has definitely had effects on the interpersonal dynamics. Some experiences for the better, and some for the worse. As for me, things have started to feel a little episodic. The farther out we go, the more I find myself wondering what it is we're trying to accomplish. If the universe is truly endless, then are we not striving for something forever out of reach? The Enterprise is scheduled for a reprovisioning stop at Yorktown, the Federation's newest and most advanced starbase. Perhaps a break from routine will offer up some respite from the mysteries of the unknown." Appendices Connections Category:Logs Category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701)